


You Don't Own Me

by jaicubed



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gender Fuckery, M/M, Omega!Grayson, alpha!Ethan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 14:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14191470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaicubed/pseuds/jaicubed
Summary: On their eighteenth birthday, things start to change.





	You Don't Own Me

“You don’t own me…I’m not just one of your many toys…you don’t own me,” Grayson grabbed his back scrubber and held it to his mouth like a microphone, “Don’t say I can’t go with other boys.”

He laughed in delight and finished showering quickly, excitement bubbling up inside him. Today was his eighteenth birthday, and he was free.

It was also Ethan’s birthday, of course, but as an alpha, turning eighteen wasn’t that special for him. He’d reached his majority at sixteen, and so Grayson had spent the last two years in LA chafing under his “supervision” and “care”, their years of celebrating milestones together over as Ethan became his “guardian”. Ethan was a benevolent alpha, and never abused his authority- but he certainly used it more often than Grayson would like.

Grayson dressed quickly, tugging on his favorite cozy sweater and a pleated skirt, falling back on his bed to get on ankle socks and his Keds. He was so eager to rub his freedom in Ethan’s dumb alpha face that he skipped his hair and make-up and jogged down the hallway.

“You don’t own me!” Grayson sang, bursting into Ethan’s room, ready to pounce on his sleeping form. One of the benefits of being an omega sibling was that he could barge into Ethan’s room at any time for maximum annoyance, but Ethan was never allowed in Grayson’s room without explicit permission. At times like these, it was a blessing.

But Ethan wasn’t in his bed, and Grayson deflated. Grayson could count on one hand the number of times Ethan had ever woken up before him, and of course one of them had to be today.

Grayson couldn’t hear him in his bathroom, so he made his way to the kitchen. He found Ethan there, not only awake, but showered and dressed, pouring pancake batter onto their griddle.

“Since when do you get up so early?” Grayson grumbled, leaning against the counter. Ethan grinned at him and shrugged.

“It’s a special day.” Ethan nodded towards their small dining room table. Grayson’s usual place was already set with silverware and a napkin, and there was a large bouquet of white roses in a vase in the middle of the table. “Go sit. Breakfast is almost ready.”

Grayson was pretty anti-tradition, considering that most of them royally fucked omegas over, but he had to admit that the roses were pretty. He leaned over and smelled one discreetly, hoping that Ethan wouldn’t see him.

White roses were just one of the many gifts given to omegas on their eighteenth birthday. Grayson knew it was a relic from the past, when they all used to be married off to ugly old men within days of reaching majority and knocked up by nineteen. Now, it just was something nice that alpha fathers and brothers did, along with a host of other traditional gifts that he knew Ethan would bestow upon him throughout the day. It’s not that Ethan was all gung-ho on traditions either, but he was obsessed with being a good alpha. And until he married, Grayson was the most important omega in his life, and he took that very seriously.

Ethan brought him a bowl of fruit and a mug of hot chocolate, and before he could even take a few bites the pancakes and the bacon came.

Grayson was big for an omega, but he wasn’t that big. He looked at Ethan incredulously. “Jesus, E, I can’t eat all this.”

“I’ll finish what’s left,” Ethan said pleasantly. He sat down beside Grayson with a mug of coffee. “Happy birthday, Gray.”

“Happy birthday,” Grayson said, his mouth full of pancake. It was very un-omega like, but Ethan didn’t care.

“So, I’ve got the whole day planned for you. I booked you and James full treatments at the spa. He’ll take you out to lunch and shopping, and help you get ready for dinner. I’ve made reservations for us at Santoro’s for eight. And then, in true Dolan Twins fashion, fro yo and ocean views.”

Ethan was beaming, obviously proud of himself. Grayson felt his stomach churn. This birthday was supposed to be about him being independent, able to make his own decisions and do what he wanted- and Ethan had planned the whole fucking day for him without asking for his input. Typical.

“That sounds great. Thanks,” Grayson said, his smile tight. He didn’t want to be ungrateful, but he was sick of Ethan doing this shit.

“And while you’re getting pampered, I’ll be here- napping, playing video games, and otherwise doing fuck-all,” Ethan sighed dreamily. “The perfect birthday.”

Grayson snorted. At least one of them would get the day they’d been dreaming of.

****

“I don’t know why you’re complaining,” James said. They were lounging pool-side in fluffy white robes, towels wrapped around their heads, green masks on their faces and cucumbers on their eyes. “Sixty years ago you would have been strapped up in a wedding gown right now, doomed to suck middle-aged alpha cock and pump out snotty children for the rest of your life.”

Grayson wrinkled his nose. That certainly put things in perspective, but the point still stood. “He does this all the time. He makes all of these plans and expects me to go along with them like a perfect omega sheep. But then he turns around and brags about how much of an enlightened alpha he is.”

James took a sip of mineral water. “Sweetheart, most omegas- myself included- would kill for an alpha who dotes on them like Ethan does on you. If you ever want to trade lives, just let me know.”

“You’d kill each other in a day,” Grayson said, amused. Ethan and James did not get along, even for Grayson’s sake.

“Yes, but the first thirty minutes would be wonderful,” James said with a sigh.

An hour later they were in the salon, their feet in bubbling water. They’d just had their hands done and James was admiring his blood red manicure, wrapped around a glass of champagne.

“Subtle,” Grayson commented as they clinked glasses, grinning.

“Not all of us want to live our lives in clear polish,” James scoffed. “It wouldn’t kill you to embrace the sexier side of being an omega. At least get rid of the boxer briefs, for fuck’s sake.”

Grayson blushed. “They’re comfortable.”

“They’re hideous,” James corrected. “You need a complete underwear overhaul. Another thing to add to our list when we go to Saks for your dress.”

“My dress?” Grayson repeated. “Do you remember the last time I wore a dress? I looked like the Hulk. They don’t make that shit for omegas like me.”

James rolled his eyes. “Don’t be so dramatic. You bought that dress by yourself, and God knows you have no idea what the fuck you’re doing when it comes to fit- or showing off your best assets.”

“Thanks alot,” Grayson mumbled, sipping his champagne grumpily.

“All I’m saying is that this time around, you’ll look fantastic. I’m thinking something that shows off those long legs. Maybe a mini-dress.” James pulled out his phone to research and Grayson chewed on his thumbnail. Ethan didn’t like him to wear anything too revealing.

He caught himself. He could do whatever the fuck he wanted now. Ethan didn’t own him.

******

“Ethan will kill me,” Grayson exclaimed, his previous rebellious spirit forgotten. James was nodding his head in excited approval.

“Who cares? You look stunning."

Grayson looked at himself in the mirror. Well, he didn’t look like the Hulk, at least. The white cape jacket hid his wide shoulders, and the white mini dress was form-fitting but comfortable. But it was short.

“Does it have to be white?” Grayson asked. He turned to the side. His legs did look good. “I feel like a bride.”

“It’s still your eighteenth birthday, Gray. It’s expected that you’ll wear white. But you definitely don’t look like a bride. Not in that dress.”

James shifted from foot to foot. The strappy heels weren’t that comfortable, but at least they weren’t too high.

“See how some decent underwear pulls the whole look together. We’re getting all the colors,” James declared. Grayson could feel the white panties riding up his ass, but he nodded. At least they weren’t lacy.

They left Saks laden with bags. It was still pretty early, so they shopped more. Grayson had already picked out Ethan’s birthday present weeks ago- a sleek black Versace watch- and it was in his bag now, wrapped and ready to go. But he picked out a few things for Christmas for his sister and his mom, thankful that the beta women weren’t as picky as Ethan.

They stopped for coffee on their way back to James’ apartment, and Grayson spent the rest of the journey on the receiving end of James’ teasing.

Grayson had been by the exit of the cafe, waiting for James to use the restroom, when a handsome alpha had approached him.

Usually when strangers said hello they were fans of the YouTube channel, but this guy didn’t seem to know who Grayson was. The look in his eye made Grayson uncomfortable, but he tried to be polite. He held onto his bags and answered the alpha’s questions shyly, hoping that James would be back soon and they could leave. When James had returned, Grayson had pulled him out the door as quick as lightening, heading towards James’ building at a brisk pace.

“He was only flirting with you, Grayson,” James said. He was laughing so hard that he had tears in his eyes. “Oh my God, you looked petrified. I thought he was trying to kidnap you or something.”

“Shut up,” Grayson said, his cheeks red. James let them into his building and soon they were in his apartment.

“Now that Ethan is no longer your prison warden, we can actually go out and you can get some practice talking to other alphas. I promise that it isn’t scary.” James cackled again and Grayson flopped onto his couch, embarrassed.

They got sucked into a marathon of Project Runway, and Grayson jumped when James gasped. “Fuck! You have to get ready! Ethan’s going to be here in thirty minutes.”

James tore around his apartment gathering hair product and various makeup items, and Grayson dressed bemusedly. He knew it was important to Ethan that they go somewhere nice, but this whole production was exhausting. He was just as happy getting take out and stuffing his face on the couch at home.

James sat Grayson in a chair and wrapped a black barber’s cape around his neck. “There’s no fucking way this white outfit is getting ruined.”

James ran some product through Grayson’s short hair, making it look soft and wispy. He hated wearing anything more than some lip gloss, but he let James even out his skin, and apply some eyeliner and mascara. He applied a lovely nude lipstick, and he dropped it into a small black purse.

“My present to you,” James said, presenting the purse to Grayson. He whipped off the cape, and Grayson stood up for inspection. James clapped his hands together. “You look gorgeous. I hope the alpha of your dreams is at Santoro’s tonight, because when he sees you, it’ll be game over.”

Grayson could see himself in James’ floor length hall mirror, and he didn’t hate what he saw. He looked…older. The jacket and the dress were more sophisticated than he was used to, but he felt like he could wear them with confidence. He hoped that Ethan liked it; he knew that Ethan was the one who had footed the bill.

The buzzer next to James’ front door went off, scaring the shit out of both of them. 

“Christ,” James breathed, his hand to his heart. He pressed a button with a manicured nail and they heard the door to his building swing open.

“Make sure you go to the restroom at some point during dinner and touch up your lips,” James instructed, wiping an invisible speck of color from the corner of Grayson’s mouth. “The last thing you need is the love of your life to see you without gloss.”

“I think the love of my life wouldn’t really care what my lips looked like,” Grayson pointed out. “Why are you so certain I’m going to meet Prince Charming tonight, anyway?”

“Because you finally look like an omega instead of a beta male in a skirt. You’re like, Cinderella or something,” James said, nodding.

“Thanks,” Grayson said drily. There was a knock on the door, and James fussed with Grayson’s hair one more time, ignoring Grayson’s evil eye.

James opened the door to reveal Ethan in his best suit and tie, a white rose pinned to his lapel. 

“Don’t you look handsome? Like a little boy on picture day,” James cooed, and Ethan flipped him off and stepped inside the apartment.

“Is Grayson ready?” Ethan asked. “Our reservation…our reservation is…for…” 

Ethan trailed off into silence as his eyes landed on Grayson. 

Grayson clasped his hands together in front of him, suddenly nervous. Ethan was staring at him dumbly, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging slightly open. 

Grayson didn’t know how long the three of them stood there, panic growing in his gut-  _he hates the dress, it’s too short, he’s angry_ \- until James waved a hand in front of Ethan’s face.

“Earth to alpha,” James said, his voice laced with amusement. He pointed to the box in Ethan’s hand. “You gonna give him that, or what?”

Ethan looked down at the box in his hand like it was a specimen from the bottom of the ocean. “Oh…yeah…”

He held out the box to Grayson, and James rolled his eyes. “It’s a corsage, dumbass. You’re supposed to put it on him.”

“Right,” Ethan said quickly, his cheeks turning slightly red. He pulled the corsage out of the box and Grayson held out his wrist, perplexed by Ethan’s behavior. Was he mad? Why was he acting so weird?

Ethan slid the corsage onto Grayson’s wrist, the white rose and baby’s breath complementing Grayson’s outfit perfectly.

“Thanks. It’s perfect,” Grayson said, smiling. He didn’t know what Ethan’s deal was, but at least one of them had to act normally. 

Grayson’s voice seemed to bring him back to reality, and he blinked rapidly a few times. “You’re welcome.”

“Shouldn’t you guys be getting to Santoro’s?” James asked loudly, taking the corsage box from Ethan’s hand. “You don’t want to be late.”

“Yeah…yeah we should…” Ethan tore his eyes away from Grayson and nodded at James. “Thanks for spending the day with him.”

“My pleasure,” James replied with a smirk. He gave Grayson a look behind Ethan’s back when the alpha had turned towards the door, one that Grayson didn’t really understand. “Have fun.”

“Thanks,” Grayson said, kissing his friend on the cheek. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

Grayson followed his brother out the door, and he heard James call out to him. “Don’t forget to touch up your lips!”

Grayson descended the stairs carefully, the feeling of walking in heels foreign to him. The BMW was right outside the building, and Ethan opened the door for him.

“So chivalrous,” Grayson tried to joke, and Ethan gave him a weak smile.

They were halfway to Santoro’s before Grayson got the guts to speak up. “Are you mad?”

Ethan’s eyes flicked briefly from the road. “Why would I be mad?”

Grayson bit his lip. “Well…my dress…I told James it was too short, but he insisted…if you don’t like it, I’ll change into something else at home.”

“No…” Ethan shook his head. His fingers tightened on the steering wheel and he swallowed roughly. “You…you look…really pretty.”

“Oh.” Now Grayson was really confused. “Well…thank you.”

Ethan nodded. He turned on the radio, and Grayson switched between looking out the window and at his brother, trying to figure out if he’d been abducted by aliens and returned to earth without his brain.

There was a line of cars in front of Santoro’s, and they had to wait several minutes until they could get out and hand the keys off to the valet.

“I hope I remember which fork to use for the salad,” Grayson said, taking Ethan’s arm. “We should have practiced at home. I always get messed up at these fancy places.”

Ethan didn’t say anything, and Grayson hoped he wasn’t going to be like this the entire meal. 

Santoro’s was packed. Every table inside the restaurant was filled with elegantly dressed men and women, drinking expensive wine and cutting into prime cuts of Kobe beef and fresh lobster. Grayson’s heels clicked against the marble floor, and he marveled at the sea of white tablecloths and flickering candles. 

They followed the maitre’d through the maze of patrons and through a set of French doors. 

“Wow,” Grayson breathed as they stepped outside. There was a patio filled with more tables that looked out onto a courtyard rich with flowers, a large fountain in the middle. Twinkling lights hung from the trellis above the patio, giving everything a soft glow.

When they were seated at a table at the edge of the patio, Grayson looked around him and shook his head. “I can’t believe you got us in here.”

“You deserve it,” Ethan replied, his voice strangely intense.

What the fuck was up with him?


End file.
